1. Field of the Invention
This invention constitutes a percussion musical instrument using a conventional cymbal stand on which has been added an additional cymbal which is to be tunable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pairs of cymbals, commonly called hi-hats, are used by drummers. The hi-hats are mounted on a shaft or rod of a vertical stand. One cymbal is fixed on the rod and the other cymbal is movable on the rod by a foot operated pedal which will move the upper cymbal of the pair of cymbals to clash with the lower cymbal producing a sound. Hi-hats are commonly used by drummers in conjunction with other musical instruments such as different types of drums. The upper cymbal can also be struck by a drumstick to produce a sound.
The present inventor has noticed that a single strike motion (stroke) of a drumstick comprises a slight upper upward movement of the drumstick and then a downward movement causing the drumstick to strike the upper cymbal. This action is to be repeated many times just to produce the desired percussion beat for the song. To produce a rapid beat will require the drummer to use both hands and two drumsticks. Playing of the drums is not possible because both hands of the drummer are in use. Most often the playing of the drums is required in conjunction with the cymbals for most songs.
Normally the upward motion of the drumstick is not used to produce any sound. However, if this upward motion of the drumstick could be used, then the number of beats could be doubled. For example, let it be assumed that a particular song requires fifty beats on the upper cymbal in a short burst of time such as two to three seconds. In the past this fifty beats required the drummer to use both hands and two drumsticks. However, if a single drumstick could be used to strike a separate cymbal plate when moving upward, then the fifty beats could be produced with one hand of the drummer and twice as many beats are produced in the two to three seconds leaving the drummer's other hand to strike the drums.